The present invention concerns a furniture drive for moving a furniture part which is mounted displaceably in respect of height, comprising a drive device having an electric motor for moving the movable furniture part and a compensation device which exerts on the movable furniture part a force opposite to the force due to weight.
In addition, the invention concerns an article of furniture having a furniture drive of the kind to be described.
With such furniture drives, a frequent problem is that of ensuring a harmonic pattern of movements even in different loaded conditions of the movable furniture part. More specifically, if the movable furniture part is subject to differing loadings due to items accommodated therein, then the drive device must also apply forces of differing magnitude to the movable furniture part. That, however, requires an electric drive which ensures a dynamic movement of the movable furniture part even at maximum loading. To keep down the power dimensions of the drive device, there is provided a compensation device which exerts a force opposite to the force due to weight, on the movable furniture part, so that the electric drive can be at least partially relieved of load thereby.
The object of the present invention is to propose a furniture drive of the general kind referred to in the opening part of this specification, which even with different loading conditions of the movable furniture part, permits a uniform regular pattern of movement.